Hitherto, as air-conditioning apparatuses including reporting means for reporting operation status, an air-conditioning apparatus which is mainly oriented to energy saving and in which power consumption or electricity charge is displayed on a display device arranged in the air-conditioning apparatus or a remote control has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).